


Cape Fear (1962) and Its 1991 Remake: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Stories [62]
Category: Cape Fear (1962), Cape Fear (1991), Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Cape Fear (1991), Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the 1962 filmCape Fearand its 1991 remake..





	Cape Fear (1962) and Its 1991 Remake: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Universal International and Paramount Pictures own the Cape Fear films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Cape Fear (1962) and Its 1991 Remake: My Thoughts**

Basically, I’ve been looking at some good scenes from the 1962 film Cape Fear and its 1991 remake, and I’ve made sure to take notice of some pretty neat things that came to my mind while doing so as well.

_The basic story in both movies is the same, even to an arrangement of Bernard Herrmann’s haunting original music. However, there has been some minor updating._

_For example, the names of Sam’s wife and daughter have been modernized from Peggy and Nancy in the original film to Leigh and Danielle (who’s called Danny for short) in the remake._

_While Nancy had the good sense to stay away from Cady in the original film, Danny is drawn to his sexuality in the remake. Peggy was a stay-at-home mom, whereas Leigh is a graphics designer._

_The promiscuous pick-up named Diane Taylor in the original film was changed to a clerk named Lori Davis, who works at the County courthouse with Sam, and with whom Sam plays racketball._

_In the original, Sam and Peggy are shown to have an idyllic marriage; Sam and Leigh have a rocky marriage in the remake because of Sam’s previous promiscuity._

_In the original film, Max Cady is portrayed as not having any tattoos of any kind; in the remake, he’s shown as a psychotic religious fanatic, speaking in tongues and sporting biblical tattoos._

To sum it all up, despite the differences in the two films, one thing is clear; the story is about justice for victims. And I truly believe that it is; after all, even the late, great actor Brandon Lee (February 1, 1965 — March 31, 1993) definitely said the same thing when it came to the 1994 film The Crow (where he starred as Eric Draven) in his last interview before he died from an accidental gunshot wound on the set of **The Crow**.

From my perspective, both Cape Fear movies are very neat in their own way, as well as very inspiring — especially when it comes to giving some much needed ideas for stories to fanfiction writers.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
